


I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way....

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dating, F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Flick and Lita date...





	I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way....

Lita had been the one to ask Flick out, although she hadn’t really phrased it that way, choosing instead to simply tell the girl she wanted to fuck her and make her ‘my woman’, later she had admitted she meant she wanted to date her. 

The first date had been typical of a first date with many of the male wrestlers, a nice bar and a lot of drinks. Both women had been pretty drunk by the time Lita invited Flick home with her, the woman agreeing since she was too drunk to drive and at least Lita’s home was close to the bar. 

Flick had woken up the next day, naked, in Lita’s bed. She had snatches of memories of what happened after they got back, the scratches and bite marks covering her lower half proving she wasn’t wrong. Flick had moved into the bathroom to change clothes, tucking last nights into her kit bag and making for the door, feeling used. 

“Flick? Flick wait...”

Lita gives chase, half pulling on jeans and a shirt, finally giving up and grabbing the woman’s wrist despite her shirt being unbuttoned, pulling it closed when Flick stops, turning to stare at her, clearly giving her one last chance. 

“Look, last night was.... dammit Flick, you’re the first girl to not just run.... and I... like you. I do. I just... last night was crazy, maybe not the smartest thing I’ve ever done with someone I want to actually date...”

“You want to date me?”

“Yeah...”

Lita sighs, shrugging. 

“I guess I...”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“Yes I’ll date you... properly this time.”

Flick is smirking, teasing Lita before moving to button Lita’s shirt for her, her voice low. 

“Go get some sleep, I’ll see you at training...”

The time spent dating Lita since had proven that, once Lita got her girl, she was overprotective and jealous to an insane degree, only relaxing when Flick repeated, time and again, that Lita was the one she had chosen. 

Dean’s storyline had happened, Flick angry enough the first time but when the man insisted they continue to angle even when Lita was uncomfortable she had moved to smack Dean, hard, smirking when he reeled back and fell over his own feet. 

“She said no fuckwit.”

Lita’s smirk had been pretty proud when the two walked away, Flick shaking her head. 

Working on the relationship was hard at first, Lita mistrusting every innocent movement to touch her or hug her, hating to flinch but knowing she didn’t trust it after so long with men who had used ‘innocent’ touches to make her behave the way they wanted, Flick sighing but understanding even if she rolled her eyes at every ‘Just fuck me or don’t touch me...’

Lita did sometimes let her emotional guard down when she began to understand that Flick was not leaving her even if she did let herself cry or feel emotions, the girl’s touch light when she did need her. Bad days, rare as they were, drove Lita into Flick’s lap, demanding closeness and comfort. Injuries that happened were treated the same way, Flick letting Lita cling and nestle into her, stroking her back tenderly even as she kissed her forehead, secretly pleased every time Lita threw an arm over her and nestled into her neck with a slight sigh. 

The early days tended to result in Lita refusing to work a tag-team with her lover, not wanting to risk the woman getting hurt because of her, she often chose working with Trish instead, Flick rolling her eyes and finding a comfortable working friendship with Mickie, smirking when they did face Lita, watching as Mickie disarmed Trish before tagging Flick in, letting the girl go against her lover and prove herself, Flick’s unflinching stubborn nature beginning to win Lita over. 

The first time Lita went up against Flick had resulted in rougher kisses, Lita growling even as she moved to grab Flick’s ass, letting out a slightly startled moan when Flick returned the gesture, all hints of sweetness dropping away until the two were simply laying claim to one another, Flick almost panting when she pulled back. 

“Fucking trust me next time...”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Flick had growled but gone in for more, kissing Lita harder once again, they had always shared rough but careful kisses, now there was no caution, just raw need and determination, she would win this round. 

The next day both had been forced to use chokers to hide the bite marks and hickeys covering their necks, Flick still smirking at making her point. 

They had begun to fall into a habit of bar-hopping after successful days and nights, Lita smirking even as she watched Flick get tougher and smarter about her drinking habits, the two often falling into bed and one another’s arms to sleep. 

Slowly, as Lita began to see that Flick was adapting to suit her, working hard to prove she was going nowhere, that she had chosen Lita above everyone else, she began to respond to hugs, letting herself return them, finding warmth in Flick’s smile. 

Many mornings were spent with cartoons and cereal, Flick all but feeding Lita the few times she couldn’t quite see straight after a late night and early call, feeding herself cereal after she had ensured Lita was at least fed and ready to go, almost mothering her but never quite pushing her luck at the same time. Lita would return the favour the few times Flick was the one blundering around looking worn through and in need of a little help. 

Lita was demanding when it came to sex, wanting it as often as possible, the two finding ways to get time alone before and after matches or meetings, the times at home turning almost tender as they had a little more time to work each other up, although they both enjoyed the rough and quick sessions they stole during the day. 

Lita, when upset, tended to pull back and hide away, not pushing for sex or any contact at all. Flick always was quick to go to her, refusing to let her hide and sulk, forcing her to at least let her in a little bit. Lita often cracked and needed a little affection, crawling into Flick’s arms even as she protested that she wasn’t upset, or didn’t need Flick right now. 

“Hey, Leet?”

“Mmm...”

“You were fucking awesome last night.”

As time passed the words became a little more honest and open. 

“I fucking love you, you maniac flyer.”

Each soft affirmation of love and trust and belief seemed to lift Lita’s spirits and Flick made sure she had plenty to say to bring her girl back, even if most times ended with Lita asleep in her arms, whining softly even as she nuzzled closer. 

Lita was less able to express the words ‘I love you’ vocally, but she showed it in the way she was around Flick, showing emotion even if she couldn’t say what she was thinking, her kisses, though still often rough, were sometimes sweeter, her hand slipping into Flick’s as they walked, her arm around her waist other times, or tucked into her elbow. 

Lita had begun to believe Flick was staying when the woman laughed at her comments on other women, laughing harder when Lita began to mimic people, taking comfort in the way Flick laughed at her, she was able to be funny when she wanted to be, around the people she really, truly liked. 

Lita’s guard had fully dropped around the same time that she was fully pulled away from Jeff and Matt, Edge pushing her to her limits until she snapped, screaming at him for using her to hide how he really felt about someone else and running to her rooms, Flick quick to lock them in and pull her into a tight embrace, dropping to her knees in front of Lita to kiss her softly, pulling Lita down into her lap and stroking her hair as she sobbed bitterly, breaking entirely. 

When Flick had not left after that she had begun to drop hints, more like anvils, that she did want to marry Flick, even if she didn’t want to propose, she wanted Flick to make the move for once and, even when Mickie and Trish were in the same room she would make little, sly, comments. 

“When we get married...”

Lita had begun again, for the nineteenth time in front of both Mickie and Trish, Mickie rolling her eyes even as she began to pull on her boot covers, Trish half-laughing even as she finished dressing, turning to zip up her bag, although she froze and turned as she heard Flick speak.

“Lita, shut up and marry me already....”

The words were quick, almost frustrated and both Trish and Mickie were startled to see the girl pull the ring-box from her jeans and kneel, opening the box to reveal a proper ring, they had always thought it would be a proposal made with no ring. 

Lita had frozen, staring at the other woman before she began to laugh, nodding and speaking quickly. 

“Yes.... yes yes yes.”

Flick had smiled, pushing the ring onto her finger and kissing her quickly before finishing changing, her smirk clear even as she accepted Mickie’s quick hug and Trish’s high-five, turning to hold a hand out to Lita. 

“So, what were you about to say?”

She asked even as they made their way to the Gorilla position, lining up behind Mickie and Trish.

“How do you feel about adopting a little boy?”

“Why not two? Matthew and Jefferson?”

“You found some?”

“Actually, they found me...”

Flick had smirked, pulling out her phone to show Lita the photo, a tiny toddler and the puppy he adored. 

“What do you think?”

“Yes... they’ll be perfect.”

Flick smiled, turning off her phone and handing it off to the minder at Gorilla, moving to take Lita’s ring from her and slot it back into the box, although the two knew she would return it after the match.


End file.
